Nothing's Impossible With Alma Around Yuu
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: If there's one thing everyone learned that day, it's to never bet something with Allen, not even when the chances of Kanda eating something else other than soba with Alma are below zero.


******Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Filled out this request on the kinkmeme to the best of my abilities:

**here goes nothing**  
this is my first time requesting and comenting on a kink meme.  
i would like kanda/alma or alma/kanda im not picky i dont mind what the kink is it is up to the wtitter but i would love losts of fluff. please make it that that kanda acts like he was when he was younger and that alma looks like he did when he was younger(so no white hair and tattoed all over) can it be set where they were created.  
if anyone does this i will love you forever. the pairing needs more love

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't post anything before having finished the chapters of 'What Ignorance of Grown up Matters Can do', but inspiration struck me and I found myself writing another Almanda fanfic. Hope you won't be too angry, but don't despair because even if it's at a snail's pace, I'm still advancing. I've already finished chapter 10 and am now in the middle of writing chapter 11. So, I thought that I'd give ya all a little something to read while I'm still working out the last chapters.

**I wanna clear things with you guys before you read this: **It happens in canon time and the war hasn't ended yet. Some Exorcists have fled the Black Order with their Innocences intact, having had enough of Leverrier's tyranny and Central's nose butting into their buisnesses. The group is now in a forest somewhere in the middle of Canada, in spring time. Along the way, a somewhat sane Alma in his human form has joined them, and they're all now enjoying a nice meal on the border of a field, discussing among themselves when...

* * *

Nothing's Impossible With Alma Around Yuu

* * *

"Eh?" Came the exclamation. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Yuu-Chan doesn't eat anything else other than soba. Believe me when I say I've tried for _years_ to make him taste something else—no such luck."

"No way..." said a wide-eyed Alma, staring at a sulking Lavi from his spot on the ground.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi!" snarled Kanda, who is leaning against a tree trunk some yards away from them. A rock hit the redhead from behind, prompting a yelp from the man.

"That was mean, Yuu-chan!" whined the other, nursing his newly created head wound with a pout. A bigger rock later, and Lavi was now nursing two bumps on his head.

"Kanda! Be nicer to Lavi!" said Lenalee in a scolding tone.

"He asked for it."

"Maybe, but throwing a rock at someone is something only cowards do. I didn't think you'd go that low just to get your point across, BaKanda_._"

Kanda sneered at his smirking rival, Allen. "I'll show you who the real coward is here—" He got up, his hand going for Mugen. Allen grinned evilly and unbuttoned the buttons of his left sleeve.

"That's enough you two!" Two metal plates hit their target with deadly accuracy, earning two identical yelps of pain from the bickering teenagers. Link glowered at them from where he sat on a fallen tree trunk, a look of annoyance clear on his face. "Seriously now, stop your childish bickering and act maturely for once!"

Off to the side, Timothy snickered, Miranda hid her chuckles behind her hands and Krory shook his head exasperatedly. "Brats..."

"Agreed." quipped up Bookman, nonchalantly sipping his tea.

Alma giggled at the dark-haired man, who was now rubbing his head with a colourful stream of Japanese curses. "You haven't changed at all since I last saw you, Yuu."

"Che."

Getting up with his plate of food, Alma made his way to Kanda and plopped down beside him. The dark-haired man threw him an irritated glare before returning to his meal.

"What is it?"

Alma raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Ne Yuu, why do you only eat soba?"

~X~

Tsukikami poked Timothy in the side insistently, his eyes never leaving the duo. "Hey Master! Look, something's going on with Alma and Kanda!"

"Hmm?" the master in question gave a lazy glance at the pair, only to sputter and quickly swallow his mouthful of noodles. "Could it be...?" he gasped. "Yes it is!"

"Could it be what?"

"I think Alma is planning on feeding Kanda!" said Timothy with a grin.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. See how Alma is sitting close to him with his plate of food practically between them? There's no other reason why it would be like that unless he was planning to do something with his food!" He put his plate down. "This is going to be interesting..."

The psychic boy crawled on all fours and plastered himself against the small hill to get a better view of the pair without being seen himself, catching the others' attention.

"What is it, Timothy?" asked Allen.

"I'm not sure, but I think that Alma's going to make Kanda eat something new!" whispered the boy, trying to appear like he wasn't spying on the two targets of his attention and failing miserably. Timothy's excited revelation caught the attention of everyone else, Bookman included. That would be something to see, indeed.

A derived snort from a certain redhead, however, stopped them. "He'll fail," drawled Lavi, hands behind his head and lying casually on the grass.

"And how can you be sure of that when he hasn't done anything yet?" asked Lenalee.

"Because from the 547 carefully planned attempts I've come up with since I've known Yuu, all the chopsticks, forks, spoons and sticks I've used in there were destroyed with Mugen before the morsels could even go near his mouth."

Krory winced. "That's a lot of objects." Lenalee agreed.

"Yep. It's hopeless for Alma, I tell ya."

Allen perked up. "Is that a bet you're making there, Lavi?"

The redhead sat up. "You bet I am. I put fifty dollars on Alma's failure."

"Count me in with twenty dollars," said Lenalee.

"Me too." Krory joined in.

"I bet ten dollars on Alma failing," surprisingly, Miranda was interested too.

Allen nodded at them and turned to the two older ones. "What about you, Bookman? Link?"

"I will not join such a trivial thing," Bookman's attention got back to the duo, eyes open and ready to record.

"..." Link wisely stayed out of the bets, instead taking out his pen and notebook to write down the whole event.

The white haired teen grinned darkly at his companions, cracking his knuckles. "I bet a hundred dollars that Alma will win _and_ make Kanda want to eat more afterwards."

Lavi's grin was just as dangerous as Allen's. "You're _so_ on, man."

~X~

Kanda stared at his friend. "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

"Because I'm curious! I remember you eating various other things back when we were still in the laboratory, so I was wondering why you're only eating that now."

"Che. I don't eat anything else because I don't like anything else, duh."

"Is that so? Does that mean you won't mind if make you taste something new, then?"

Kanda's head turned sideways to stare at Alma suspiciously. "What are you—mmmph?" taken by surprise, he choked around the piece of food that suddenly got shoved in his mouth with chopsticks, the salty taste immediately attacking his taste buds. He was about to spit it out and yell at his friend to never do something like that again, when suddenly a hand grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him to the side to meet a pair of moist lips. Kanda's eyes went very, very wide and his mind went blank as he stared into the violet eyes of the brown-haired teen presently kissing him.

Alma's tongue plunged in the slackened mouth and rubbed sensually against Kanda's, bumping into the piece of food in the process. Pushing it aside, the appendage continued its dance around the other wet muscle, caressing the palace softly before brushing against the teeth of the right side of the lower jaw. The underside came next, followed by the space between the teeth and the cheek, then by another rubbing of the tongue before finally coming back to the purpose of this slick invasion.

Alma's tongue brought up the piece of food and plastered it against Kanda's palace, against which it rubbed insistently to decompose the food and spread its flavour everywhere. In his shock, the dark-haired man accidently let out a strangled sound that turned out to be a moan, which Alma took for a plea for more. And he gladly gave it.

The next minute or so was, in Kanda's opinion, the best damn minute of his whole life. He'd never known that his friend was such a _good_ kisser and—aw shit, he'd just swallowed the food prematurely.

He let out a gasp when Alma broke the kiss, his face reddening at the string of saliva disappearing from their lips. Alma grinned at him. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Kanda stared at him dumbly, quite a bit dazed and saying nothing. Alma plucked another piece of sushi (so that's what had tasted so salty in his mouth!) from his plate and probed his friend's mouth with it. "C'mon Yuu! Say 'Aaah'~!"

Seeing that his friend wasn't making any moves to take the morsel, Alma bit one end of the sushi and presented the other end to Kanda with taunting violet eyes. Accepting the challenge head-on, the man bit into the piece with barely restrained trepidation, flushing a bit under the other's predatory gaze. Their lips connected again, and the kiss that followed left him with a hunger he hadn't felt in years. Whether it was hunger for Alma or the food that tasted maybe not too bad in his mouth, Kanda didn't know, and he didn't care at the moment.

Grabbing the brown-haired teen by the collar with a growl, Kanda plucked another morsel from his plate and shared the food with him in a hungry kiss. Alma gladly accepted the invitation, chuckling.

Maybe changing foods with Alma once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

~X~

Back at the hill, various expressions flickered across the faces the Exorcists as they stared at the spectacle occurring a few yards up ahead. Mainly a wide-eyed Lenalee and Miranda, a gaping Lavi, a smirking Allen and a bewildered Krory all emitted various sounds, unable to tear their eyes away from a certain grumpy, unapproachable, _smiling_ Kanda eagerly sharing sushi orally with Alma. And quite possibly making out too, though they weren't sure about that yet. Even Bookman and Link were both shell-shocked, although only the slightly widened eyes hinted it for the former.

It was Timothy of all people that let out an appreciative whistle at the sight. "Well, I'm impressed. Never knew Kanda and Alma swung that way..."

"Timothy!" squawked Link, horrified that a nine years olds boy spoke such unholy thoughts out loud.

"What? It's true!"

"You shouldn't speak like that!"

"What's wrong with talking about that? If you don't know, I already had my fair share of boobs and sex knowledge, so you don't need to worry over me getting traumatized. And I see nothing wrong with being prepared early since I'll hit puberty soon anyway," drawled the boy, unimpressed by the fuss Link was making over this. He was still looking at the kissy-eating pair (now sharing a noodle) with interest. Besides him, Tsukikami was trying his hardest not to laugh his ass off at all the colors passing ex-Inspector's sputtering face.

"But you're still too young for this!"

"Says the one that's still a virgin at nineteen years olds."

Allen patted Link's shoulder in sympathy, whose face was now as red as a tomatoe. "Give it up, Link. You're the only one that's still bothering to worry about that."

Turning to the others, Allen chuckled darkly, smugness and arrogance radiating off of him in waves. "I win guys." He said with a borderline demented grin.

And the opposite party groaned as they grudgingly emptied their pockets to the winner.

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? Good? Bad? Should I add chapters in there too, or just let it go as a one-shot?

...did it please OP...?

Let me know through reviews!

Until next time guys! ^^

AF


End file.
